A New Era
by Pluckycross
Summary: When Miss Peregrine and all of his friends arrived in Florida to save him from being taken away, Jacob thought he was dreaming. Now he must teach them to fit in with the modern era. But a new adventure is coming to meet the children, with new challenges and dangers. And only Jacob can keep his friends safe. Set in the book universe.
1. Chapter 1

Outside the double glass doors of Jacob Portman's house there was a blizzard raging. An unexpected, especially in Florida, but happy occurrence as it meant none of the peculiars had to go to school for the next few days so here they were, spread throughout the living room the TV was on and blasting out the loony tunes theme as another episode started: Claire and Olive were cuddled up in Bronwyn's arms in one corner of the sofa; Horace was sat on a seat in the corner reading through a men's fashion magazine; Enoch, Hugh, and Millard were asleep on the floor; Miss Peregrine was in the kitchen making hot chocolate for the kids; and Emma and Jacob were snuggled up with each other at the opposite end of the sofa to Bronwyn.

The two of them had been inseparable, effectively joined at the hip, ever since the peculiars had showed up at Jacob's house 2 months ago and stopped his parents from taking him off to a mental institute. It had taken some time at first for his parents to come round to the reality of having nine peculiar children, Jacob included, in their house and to convince them that yes they are real and no you are not going insane, but eventually they had accepted it. It had been a crazy few months but at last everyone was together and safe.

When Miss Peregrine had brought round the hot chocolate and it had been drunk, the kids slowly began falling asleep one by one until it was only Jacob and Emma left awake. They didn't have blankets like many of the others as Emma's warmth was all they needed to keep warm, snuggled as closely together as possible. They were quietly discussing the events and drama at school that week. Eventually they quietened down to whisper and then their talking stopped altogether as they just sat staring peacefully into each others eyes.

A wide grin spread over Jacob's face and Emma could not help but laugh.  
"What is it?" Emma asked as a smile began to spread over her face "Do I have something in my teeth?"  
"No" Jacob replied "It's just. Well. I am the luckiest guy ever. You are absolutely beautiful inside out. I love you Emma Bloom. You are my burning beacon of happiness." Her smile widened considerable at this as her face softened even more and her eyes filled with loving.  
"I love you too Jacob Portman" she returned in the soft, sweet voice that he adored "and I am so happy that I get to spend the rest of my days with you. You have no idea how much it hurt to watch you leave but I will never let that happen again. I need you by my side." She brought her lips up to his and kissed him gently, he could feel the warmness of her breath as she did so and he loved it. They pulled back a little but their faces were still inches apart, staring deep into each others eyes as though they were mapping out each others faces.

Emma leaned back into his arms and breathed a sigh of content. She snuggled in closer to him, resting her head in the nape of his neck and slowly she began to drift off until she was fast asleep in his arms. Jacob looked at the beautiful girl asleep in his arms and he smiled to himself, he was finally home, he was finally safe.

* * *

 **Just an opening introduction to a new story I am going to be writing, I know it is a short one but the following chapters will be longer. I hope you enjoy and stick around for more. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I was sat in fifth period history, possibly the most boring lesson of the day, staring down at my book as we worked away through some essay about the rise of communism in Russia. It's not like I cared that much about it; it wasn't a proper test, just a practice essay, so our marks weren't being recorded; and it was fifth period so I was itching to get home especially seeing as though it was the last day before the winter holidays. Glancing up at the clock, I took a mental note of the time, _Still 20 minutes to go,_ and my eyes caught that of someone else. Emma, my beautiful blonde girlfriend sat across the room looking at me whilst pretending to write her essay so the rest of the class wouldn't notice our little exchange. She gave me a slight smile which I returned then turned back to work on her essay. The rest of miss Peregrine's wards (my best friends and sort of adopted family) were also at my school; some in different classes; some in different years; all with different names and different backstories of their arrival here provided by the Ymbrene council. Emma Bloom was Ellie Fletcher while in school and as Miss Peregrine had expressed quite clearly, we were strictly friends for the time being. I understood where she was coming from, someone as gorgeous as Emma having joined our school a few months ago and already being in a relationship with the likes of me did raise a few red flags. Although she had said that she was perfectly happy with us "expressing our newfound relationship in the confines of my home [where they were staying] as long as we acted sensible and proper."

Hugh was also in my class, sat directly behind me where he would occasionally whisper to me asking for the answers to questions he didn't quite understand. He has been given the name of Ed Fox for his time at school and had (according to his story) joined the school after his family had moved from Wales as his dad had got a higher up position in a company. I felt him tap me on the shoulder and I turned around slightly to indicate I was listening to him without giving it away to the teacher.  
"What time is it we finish again?" He asked in a hushed tone.  
"3:15 so…" I whispered back, glancing back at the clock. "Five minutes."  
"Okay, thanks." He thanked me before returning to finish his work. I looked back at my paper assessing the amount of work I had done. Four paragraphs, and introduction and a conclusion wasn't that bad for an hour of work I decided and, as my brain was pretty empty and my hand was beginning to ache, I closed up my final paragraph then sat waiting for the lesson to end.

A few minutes later the teacher called out for us to finish our sentences, make sure our name was on the work and then we could leave after we had handed it into her. Most of the other kids in my class rushed pack up their things, sling their backpacks over their shoulders, and bolt out the door but I took it more slowly, wanting to avoid the usual traffic in the halls at the end of the day. It took me about a minute to pack up and get my backpack over my shoulder before I headed over to the door, handing my essay to the teacher as I exited. I stepped out into the corridor and immediately saw Emma and Hugh just down the corridor, leaning against the lockers and talking. I quickly strolled over to see them. When I arrived next to Emma I could feel her want to pull me into a hug (mainly because I was feeling the exact same thing) but as there were still people around we both refrained ourselves.  
"How did you guys find the essay?" I asked, flashing Emma a quick smile. She giggled under her breath as Hugh replied.  
"I didn't have a single clue what I was writing," He laughed, "Basically winged the whole thing."  
"Well I for one actually did some revision for it Mr Fox, " Emma said with a laugh as she poked Hugh lightly.  
"Oh aren't you so perfect, Miss Fletcher?" He sarcastically joked back.  
"She is actually," I replied, earning a laugh from both of them.  
"And what about you Mr Portman?" Emma asked with a grin on her face as she turned to look at me.  
"I um…" I replied as I rubbed the back of my head and chuckled, "I did alright, maybe, I guess. I don't really know, I kind of lost my train of thought halfway through."  
"And why would that be?" Hugh asked with a raised eyebrow  
"No reason in particular" I replied with a chuckle as I turned back to face Emma. She smiled deeply and giggled that beautiful, sweet giggle that I absolutely adore. Hugh stared between us and laughed.  
"You are as readable as a book with no cover Jake," He joked as he turned to leave, "Anyways i'll leave you two to it, see you back at home later." and with that he walked off down the corridor.  
"See ya!" I called after him and he raised his hand giving me a thumbs up as he walked away.

I turned back to Emma and smiled at her. I desperately wanted to pull her in close to me; kiss her; run my fingers through her hair; and wrap her in my arms, but I knew I couldn't yet. There were still students wandering through the halls and a group of the more popular kids stood in a circle just up the corridor, in the opposite direction to where Hugh had gone. I resigned myself to moving in front of her and leaning against the locker, still facing her. I let out a quiet sigh,  
"So what have you got planned for this holiday?" I asked her in a jokey tone  
"I'm going to stay at my boyfriend's house," she answered back in the same tone as me.  
"Ooh, who is this lucky boy?"  
"You wouldn't know him, he goes to a different school."  
"Oh does he now, guess I'll leave you to him and head on home then."  
"I mean you could walk me out of school" she said with a slight giggle.  
"It would be my pleasure," I replied giving her a mocking bow, "If you'll follow me?" She laughed out loud as I turned around and then quickly strolled forward to my side. Just as we were about to leave I heard a voice call down the hall.

"Eyy Portman… and lovely Miss Fletcher, There is a party tonight at Chad's house." I turned down to see Derek wandering towards me. "I'm guessing we will see you two there." He said staring at me with one eye whilst the other ran up and down Emma's body, checking her out I guessed.  
"Sure." I said with gritted teeth as I felt my fists tighten, "We'll be there."  
"Good, Good." He replied, still checking out Emma, "8 'O'clock. Don't be late." Then just as I felt that I might take a swing at him, he flashed a smile at Emma, turned around and wandered back down the hall towards the group of popular kids.  
"That was rather strange." Emma stated "They rarely ever talk to people not in their circle, let alone invite them to parties."  
"Yeah," I replied, "Something must be up."  
"I guess we won't know until we go."  
"So we are going?"  
"Yeah. I mean, if Miss Peregrine will let us." She looked at me, her eyes daring me to take the risk.

"I guess we are going then."

* * *

 **Thank you guys for the support and reviews so far. Any more reviews would be appreciated to tell me what you like/dislike about it so far. ATM I am just trying to get the whole story planned out more so I have a coherent story line but I thought I would drop the first of the longer chapters I have been working on for you guys. So here you are. Enjoy :)**


End file.
